


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by catbel



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, Honeypot, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Assault, Spoilers for Case 1 - Los Angeles Connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: Makoto Edamura knew he was one of the top scam artists around, but when the team asks him to act as the honeypot on a job he finds himself in way over his head.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1262





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before continuing with this story. This story contains mature content.

Makoto fidgeted in his seat at the dinner table, whatever Cynthia was saying into his ear piece was being drowned out by the sound of blood rushing through his ears. Probably telling him to stop looking down at his plate. The camera glasses were useless if Makoto kept showing the team his dinner. 

Unbeknownst to other patrons at the restaurant, the current mark was sliding his hand along Makoto’s thigh; teasing the Japanese con man more than he was comfortable with. Why had he agreed to be the honeypot for this job? Makoto had no idea how to seduce someone like Laurent and Cynthia did. 

_“Your innocence is something neither of us can replicate.” Laurent had said. “Not to mention, Cynthia and I come nowhere close to what the mark finds attractive.”_

Young men. Barely legal at the best of times.

With his youthful features, Makoto was easily able to pass for a teenager. The job made him feel sick to his stomach. The heir to a hotel chain was using his family’s hotels for human trafficking. His father’s crimes haunted Makoto to this day. He couldn’t let anyone suffer like those children had. So, he’d agreed to act as the honeypot. 

Makoto jumped in his seat as the hand on his thigh gave a harsh squeeze. Cynthia would intervene and extract him at the hotel. He just had to make it through this dinner. Laurent had taken Makoto out on The Las Vegas Strip, buying him a designer suit to complete Makoto’s cover as a high-end escort. 

_“Edamame will come highly recommended from our escort service. An innocent newcomer who’s untouched. Once he’s back at the hotel, Cynthia and Abigail will pose as officers and arrest our mark. Edamame will make his escape and our dear officers will agree to a bribe so his illegal activities aren't exposed. Of course, we’ll still leak the blackmail we have.” Laurent explained in his signature laid-back tone, as if he were telling someone the time._

“B-Bathroom.” Makoto stammered out as he stood from the table on shaky legs. Was it him, or was it getting warm in here?

“Everything all right?” Cynthia asked, the ear piece sounding ten times louder now that he was in the bathroom away from the constant murmur of the crowded restaurant.

“Fine. Just want to get this over with. I didn’t think he’d be so touchy.” Makoto muttered in reply. He’d locked himself away in the farthest stall, hoping to have a moment to recuperate. His head was starting to feel heavy for some reason. 

“You don’t have to stay there. We can move the timetable up and show up outside the restaurant.” Cynthia offered. She and Abbie were in a van nearby, ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice. 

Makoto shook his head, momentarily forgetting the others couldn’t see him, just his point of view through the camera glasses they’d used when scamming Cassano in Los Angeles. “N-No, I’m okay. Just needed a quick break.” In truth he was starting to feel nauseous. He’d sipped the expensive champagne at dinner, but it shouldn’t be affecting him so strongly. 

“I can kick that scumbag in the balls for you.” Abbie’s voice filtered through the glasses, helping Makoto ground himself. 

“Thanks, really I got this.” Makoto opened the stall door and went to the sink. He bowed his head to wash his hands and gasped when hands encircled his waist. The grip bruising. 

“You just couldn’t wait until we got back to our room, huh? Don’t be so shy.”

Makoto’s face flushed as hot breath ghosted over his ear. He looked up at the mirror, seeing himself and his date for the night. He swallowed thickly, realizing the others could see what was happening right now. 

A hand moved to the front of Makoto’s pants, opening the button and zipper with practiced ease. “I locked the door.” 

Makoto stared at his reflection in the mirror, feeling like he was watching what was happening from outside his body. His voice seemed to have vanished as the hand gripped his manhood. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. This hadn’t been the plan. 

Something hard pressed against Makoto’s backside and his voice returned to him just barely above a whisper. “S-Stop!” 

The man sighed, pressing Makoto against the sink. “If you had finished your champagne you wouldn’t be complaining.” 

Makoto felt numb despite watching the man leaving marks along his neck in the mirror. When had the man drugged his drink? Surely someone would have caught that and told him not to drink it. Someone on the waitstaff had to be an accomplice. 

A harsh knock on the door jolted Makoto from his spiraling thoughts. 

“Occupied!” The man yelled back, pulling Makoto’s pants down so they pooled at his ankles. 

The handle rattled before the door flew open, revealing Laurent, his face twisted in a scowl. 

Makoto had never seen the confidence man so angry before. Laurent was nothing less than composed. To see his signature smug grin swapped with a snarl took Makoto’s breath away. 

Time moved slowly. Laurent lunged at the man, knocking him to the floor. Makoto didn’t understand what Laurent was yelling in French as his fists rained down upon the man in an unrelenting torrent.

“Laurent...you’ll kill him!” Makoto managed to say. His knees gave out, causing Makoto to sink to the floor. The restaurant staff had rushed in, pulling Laurent off the unconscious man. 

People were asking Makoto questions, but he couldn’t decipher what they were saying. Whatever Laurent had told them seemed to work. 

“Edamura?” Laurent asked as he removed his suit jacket to place over Makoto’s partially exposed lap. “Edamura, are you listening?” 

Makoto wordlessly watched an actual pair of police officers arrive with other emergency personnel. He’d failed the team. 

“Makoto?” Laurent lightly gripped Makoto’s chin, his blue eyes bore down into unfocused brown.

“Huh?” Makoto replied, dazed. He knew he was sitting still, yet the room was moving ever so slightly around him. 

Laurent’s hand moved under the jacket and swiftly pulled up and fastened Makoto’s pants. “We’re done here. Let’s go.” 

Makoto let Laurent carry him outside to the car, like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold. An explosion of voices carried throughout the ride back to the hotel, Makoto’s mind too muddled to catch full conversations. 

“I’ll tear his balls off and feed them to him!”

“I hope he rots in prison. I’m gathering all the blackmail I can to end this bastard.” 

“Laurent, you okay? You’re oddly quiet.” 

“Shut up.” 

Laurent must be furious, Makoto thought. It was his fault they wouldn’t be making any money from this con. 

“Oh, Edamame, he’s not mad at you.” Cynthia said softly, a hand stroking his hair. Makoto wanted to ask Cynthia how she had read his mind, but drifted off to sleep before he could. 

**. . .**

When Makoto woke his head pounded worse than any hangover he had ever experienced. His mouth felt as if it were filled with sand, only feeling worse as a dry cough crawled up his throat. 

“Drink.” 

Makoto startled at the voice. Laurent sat at his bedside, a glass of water in hand. Gratefully, Makoto took the glass and greedily drained it. 

“Thanks.” Makoto rasped. 

Laurent took the empty glass and placed it on the nightstand. “You hungry? I can order room service.” 

Makoto shrugged. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stomach food despite the gnawing hunger he felt. He sat quietly as Laurent ordered over the phone and waited for the confidence man to hang up before speaking. 

“I’m really sorry I froze up like that.” Makoto said in a rush, his hands clutching the sheets. “I don’t know why I didn’t punch him. I should've-" 

“Don’t you dare be sorry!” Laurent interrupted. “Makoto, what happened was not your fault. I don’t care about the money, there will be other opportunities. If anyone should be apologizing it’s me. I put you in that situation even though I knew you were uncomfortable. I should have done more research. No one reported him taking it that far on the first date.” 

Makoto never thought he’d hear a sincere apology from Laurent, let alone the Frenchman using his first name. “What happened? Stuff got hazy and I don’t remember.” 

Laurent breathed harshly through his nose. “Cynthia contacted the authorities and we alerted the staff to what was happening in the bathroom. Abigail tracked down who drugged your drink and made him confess. Last I checked both are in custody.”

“Won’t you get in trouble?” Makoto recalled Laurent’s rage; the sickening crunch of bone breaking. 

“Don’t worry.” Laurent said, as a knock on the door announced the food had arrived. The blond returned with a tray filled with covered dishes and carefully set it on the bed. “Dig in.” 

“Thanks...” Makoto picked at the fruit. Not sure he could handle anything heavy at the moment. “You called me by my first name last night and now...”

“Do you not like it?” Laurent asked. 

“I-I didn’t say that. It’s just weird. You’ve always called me Edamame.” Makoto picked up his knife and fork and cut up the pancakes, forgoing the rich syrup for now. 

“Makoto.” Laurent gently took the fork from Makoto’s hand and speared a piece of fluffy pancake, holding it up to the brunette’s mouth. 

Makoto’s face grew warm as he leaned in and took a bite. 

“You deserve someone who cares for and respects you. What that monster did was despicable. A true gentleman would never.” Laurent offered Makoto another piece of pancake.

After he finished his bite Makoto waved his hand to signal he was done. “As if anyone wants to be with a scammer like me.” 

Laurent cradled Makoto’s hand in his own and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I’d consider it an honor to be with you, Makoto.” 

Makoto’s face turned an even deeper shade of red. Laurent was notorious for being a flirt, yet Makoto knew the confidence man was being sincere. During their many schemes together, Laurent would invade Makoto’s personal space every now and then. However, unlike the man from last evening, Laurent stopped any time Makoto clearly showed he didn’t want to be touched. 

“I don’t need an answer now, but I do hope you’ll consider.” Laurent stood from his seat near the bed, leaving momentarily only to return with Abbie and Cynthia. 

They all ate together. Cynthia and Abbie fuming over what had occurred last night. The two had even gone out and bought some of Makoto's favorite snacks and drinks. As the two women described in detail what they wanted to do to their former mark, Makoto’s eyes kept straying to look toward Laurent. Subtly, he moved his hand to hold Laurent’s under the blankets.


End file.
